SAA Big Brother UK Season 6
Big Brother 6, is the sixth series of the SAA Reality Show, Big Brother UK. The series started on the 1st February 2016, where 12 housemates entered the house. A further four joined them on Day 4, and another one on Day 14. The series concluded on the 23rd February 2016 after 25 RP days, with Daphne winning the 1000 ROBUX prize fund. On launch night, a secret housemate was picked to become the 'mole' for the first five weeks and would sabotage the house by having secret powers. On Day 16, it was announced that Casey was the mole which caused outrage in the group as the mole stole half of the prize fund, she later walked on Day 18 following a double eviction. Daphne & Adele would go on to re-enter the house in Series 7 as a part of the Hotel Task. Twists * On Day 4, '''following Adele's eviction. It was announced that four other housemates would be entering the house and they would be given complete control over Week 2's nominations. Chastity, James, Shenade & Xavier entered the house and each gave a killer nomination, with each nominee automatically facing the public vote. However, the mole also had power to veto one of the four nominees, which in turn would nominate the new housemate that nominated them. She chose to save Jake, which resulted in Xavier facing eviction. * '''On Day 15, the housemates took part in the 'hunt for the mole' and they each voted on who they thought the mole would be. With Zephan receiving the most votes. As the housemates incorrectly guessed the mole, it was announced they (expect for mole Casey and Conner who was a new housemate) would face a double eviction. * '''On Day 17, '''it was announced that nominations were cancelled and the housemates were forced to take part in a series of tasks to regain the lost prize fund from the mole twist. The housemates collectively increased the prize fund to 1250. Following Chastity & Josh's eviction, the remaining housemates took part in a task to control nominations. It would be played out in different rounds and the winner of each round would be immune and would be required to deliver a killer nomination. This would keep going until everyone was either nominated / immune. * '''On Day 24, '''the housemates were faced with the option to bring the winners prize fund down to 1000 robux which would allow for the runner-up to receive the other 250. All of the housemates accepted this deal and eventual runner-up James won the 250. Mole Twist The main twist of the series was active for the first 17 days. On Day 1, it was announced that a housemate would be secretly controlling nominations & the house with different powers every week. For every week the mole survived, he/she would secretly reap 100 robux from the prize fund. On Day 17, the housemates voted on who they thought the mole was and they got it incorrect. The mole turned out to be Casey and she was immune from the double eviction which everyone else in the house faced. Housemates Nominations Table Nominations |}